


Old Enough

by FelineJaye



Series: Maxvid Appreciation Week (2017) [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Maxvid Week, Teacher!David, pedophile!David, teenage!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: David genuinely liked working at Campbell County High. It's just that one of his new students is... troublesome.This wasn't meant to be a problem.





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally next year and I'm still writing these things. I'll be done eventually.
> 
> Also this is actually proofread so thanks Kialish!!

Most days, David actually liked working at Campbell County High School. He'd wanted to work here ever since fifth grade when his principal had transferred here. He hadn't understood at the time what the words 'scandal' or 'harassment' had meant. He knew now, of course, all too well.

He looked over his computer as he watched his student moving around the bookshelves, pretending to reshelve books. He was on detention after stapling a girl's hair to her desk. David was still unclear on what, exactly, the argument that had inspired that act had been about. But the fact was it was hardly the first time Max had gotten in trouble in his class. In fact that was probably an understatement, as Max was a well-known troublemaker despite only being a freshman. If it wasn't a stapler to the hair it was a pudding cup down someone's shirt or a screw loose on a chair or a flooded bathroom (boys'  **and** girls'). Though most commonly it was simply him running off his mouth and being far too smart for his own good.

That was the actual problem. Max was  **smart** and public schools just  **weren't** . His parents hadn't sent him to a private school for whatever reason (as if it would had made a difference) and he was chafing under the strict rules of high school. At the start of the year his smart mouth had been insulting but whenever David had heard about his acting out he'd always had something smart to say. Now they were well into second term and he was just belligerent.

**_SMACK!_ **

David jumped at the loud sound as Max dropped three heavy textbooks on the desk next to his computer. He could tell the boy was cocking his hip to the side as his torso shifted behind the desk, an eyebrow raised.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go now?"

David looked down at the three books and then back up at Max.

"You haven't finished reshelving."

The teen shrugged; "Can't find 'em. Can I go?"

David pursed his lips then wiped the sour expression off with his usual gleeful smile.

"Now that's not the go-getter attitude I expect from you, Max! If you can't do it alone then we can work together!"

Max gave him a long, bored look before shrugging with a sidewards glance. It only took him a moment to look up the code on the spines and discover where the books were meant to be shelved.

"There we are; now that wasn't so hard now, was it, Max?"

"So now I can go? Seriously, this is unethical as fuck. I want to go eat."

"Max, language! And no - you still need to reshelve these books.  **Then** you can go."

David led the way through the library to where the books belonged, handing them to Max so that he could reshelve them. At the second book, Max took the book and scanned the shelves. He double checked against the spine of the book before turning back to David.

"You messed up, teach-man. It doesn't match."

"Ah ah, Max. Think just a little more." and before Max's murderous expression could voice itself, David clarified; "Down on the bottom of the bookshelf."

And instead of kneeling down like David assumed Max would -  _ Like any reasonable human would _ , he mentally gritted - Max bent over to slip the book into the second-lowest shelf. David's eyes, as they always did, snapped to the teen's arse before snapping away to the books just as fast.

This was not meant to happen. Max was fifteen, after all. This was just all kinds of wrong. Yet there was something about his face, his hair, his nose, his hands, his attitude, his style. And of course his goddamn arse in his goddamn pants. He didn't even wear skinny jeans like some of the other boys did but still his jeans seemed to cling to him. David swallowed down his thoughts, his fingernails scratching at the lone book in his hands.

Max stood and they headed to the last shelf. Another bottom shelf and David had a horrible feeling that it would be another distressing moment of his trying not to stare at his students arse.

_ Though... _

He glanced about the library. It was lunch period - students didn't typically visit the library during their free periods. And if they did, they visited the computer rooms, not the bookshelves. No one was in sight and the few cameras were decoys, he knew. It's not like anyone would actually see him, if he indulged a little. It couldn't hurt, could it? Maybe if it wasn't such a 'forbidden temptation' he could get over his dumb crush.

Max leaned over and this time when David's eyes snapped to his arse he didn't play it off like he was just looking around and had happened to accidentally glance in that direction. He let himself look, tracing the image of his round rear covered in denim, just a hint of his boxers peeking out between his shirt and his waistband. Oh sugar he had it real bad. But it did feel... relaxing just to look for a moment. To look without beating himself up about how he was meant to be better than this and about how this was gross and wrong.

The floor gave a pointed cough.

David blinked languidly and looked down only to be confronted by Max's mischievous expression already looking right back up at him. A litany of profanity ran through his head as he tried to retain his composure and not look guilty. Max straightened up and David tried to find something to say - something innocent that would explain everything while not directly referencing anything suspicious. He ended up just sort of staring Max in the face for an awkward moment.

"So. See ya later, teach-man." Max drawled as he spun on his heel and left the library.

After he'd left, in the silence of the library, David whispered to himself;

"Shit." 

* * *

It didn't really change anything.

Max still got in trouble and David still tried to encourage him to do better. He didn't have the freshman for many classes: he taught library and journalism, neither of which were major parts of the curriculum. But he did his best in his classes and he continued his duties as the official teacher for a few of the extra curricular activities.

Of course then came the final few weeks of term two and Max slammed an exam paper down on his desk. David jumped and let out a very manly shriek and absolutely was not laughed at by some of the students exiting the room, their laughter was a coincidence. The paper, despite being upside-down, he could tell read  **-D** with a brief  _ please see me after class :) _ . The school regulated that he had to use a red pen for all his marking so David liked to add little smilies to help brighten the news.

Max did not seem bright, however, as he fumed down at David as the classroom door swung shut.

"Ah, yes, your grade. Sit down, I just wanted to discuss it with you."

Max pulled a chair over to the desk and collapsed into it, sitting almost sprawled. It was an attractive sort of carelessness, to David's distress. He pushed that to the side and continued.

"Max, you didn't even try. I've seen your work before - you can do better than this. It has... been suggested in the teacher's lounge that maybe it would be best to send you to the councillors office. Regularly. And if you don't apply yourself I'm going to have to agree with them."

He received only a flat look back for all his compassion. He shifted under the stare, Max not replying for a time, before;

"Or.... I could suck your dick."

David spluttered while his arms slipped, knocking over his mug full of pens and a shiny red apple rolling off the desk.

"What?" he asked flatly, assuming he'd misheard.

"That's what you want, right? Having some high schooler blow you under your desk?"

"Um."

"Look, you don't even have to bump it up to a full grade. Just gimme a C+ and I'll suck you off. Or, I mean," David felt his temples bead with sweat at the look Max shot him, "Give me an A and you can bend me over your desk like in all your fantasies."

He gulped, hard, at the sly and seductive look Max was giving him from under his brow.

"F-f-fantasies?"

Shit, shit, why was that the part he'd questioned?

"Yeah. The way you've been checking me out that must be what goes on in that fucked up, dirty mind of yours, teach-man."

"I- I haven't-"

Max rolled his eyes, slouching back.

"Holy fuck, come on! What, is the dumb act part of it for you?"

"Um-!" David could feel his breath coming fast, could feel himself pressing back into his chair. This was getting seriously out of hand.

He let out a squeak as Max stood up and rounded the desk. He paused with his hand on the desk, closing his eyes and taking in a breath. When he opened his eyes he gave David a doe-eyed look, sticking his lower lip out.

"Isn't there  **anything** I can do to help my grades, Sir? Pwease~?" Max asked in a put-on baby voice.

David gulped again, his eyes stuck on the sight of Max slowly advancing on him. His hands gripped his armrests tightly, holding on like a lifeline.

"Pwease Sir, I'll do just  **anything** ! I can't fail this class."

He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as Max reached his seat and then, eyes still dewy, knelt down before David. Kneeling between the teacher's knees, he gave some slow, wet blinks up at David. He was putting on such an obvious act at pretending to be young and innocent but... Even though David knew it was Max making fun of him, more than anything, it was still getting to him. Logically he knew it was all fake but that didn't stop his heart  _ or his dick _ throbbing at the words and the soft, sweet tone.

Max rolled his head to the side, still looking up all wide-eyed, before slowly turning his head to David's knee and pressing his lips into the teacher's slacks. A shuddering breath pushed itself out from between his parted lips. His hands where shaking but he could tell now it wasn't from the fear of impending actions but rather from the effort not to reach out and run his hands through Max's thick hair; not to grab his locks and drag his lips up to his own cock and-

Max paused in his firm yet supposedly chaste kisses along the inside of David's knees. His eyes were no longer looking up at David's blushing face but were rather facing straight forward. He dropped his eyes to his crotch and saw what Max was staring at. It wasn't a hard or sharp line, but with Max barely 12 inches from his crotch it would be obvious enough what the new soft crease indicated. That is, the slight outline of his growing erection. Still staring at his cock, Max leaned forward just a bit further up his thigh and planted another firm kiss to his slacks. He looked up at David;

"Pwease Sir?"

For one hysterical second, David thought of asking Max to play pretend and keep up that little-boy-voice and suck his cock and along with Max's words ringing in his ears a shudder ran down his spine and he almost spontaneously came at the manufactured thought.

But of course then there was a chaser of panic.

David jumped up from his chair, the chair skidding backwards and him jumping out of Max's hands. The student tipped forward, unbalanced for a moment, then looked up under his mop of hair to shoot David a murderously indignant look. Paired with that look was the exclamation;

"What the fuck!?"

He could feel himself shaking and he tried to snap back into himself, trying to forget the fantasies that Max had called to mind, trying to forget his erection, trying to forget the fifteen year old on his knees looking up at him with bedroom eyes. He blinked, then blinked again harder, then blinked rapidly in succession. His mouth was dry but he felt like he was a cracked lip away from drool like the pervert he was.

Max had sat back on his heels but was still looking up at him with fire in his eyes.

"You were fucking  **into** it, I could  **see** that! What the fuck are you-?!"

"I-! Uh-uh-I! Um!" David stuttered as he continued to back away from Max, bumping into his own chair with a startled jump before pushing it out of his way and moving around until he'd put the desk between them.

Max stared at him, openly incredulous as David backed off further and further. The boy stood as David left his sight, taking a few steps as if to follow the teacher. David frantically leaned over his desk and opened a drawer, stuffing Max's test into it. This was all far too much. He couldn't deal with this.

"D-d-d---don't worry about the-the-the test. I'll fi-i-i-ix it up. Okay, you should go to lunch now, Max, okay, goodbye!" He hurried as he backed out of the classroom and abandoned Max in the room.

That had been far too close.

* * *

He didn't like being in the teacher's lounge at the best of times. It reminded him too much of not fitting in back when he'd been at school. Of circles of friends around which he would orbit, held near with smiles but never quite drawn in and accepted. David preferred to walk the grounds during the lunch periods; he most often volunteered to supervise the field or the area outside the cafeteria or the lower playground.

At least when the teenagers here bullied they didn't pretend it was for anyone's own good.

He tried not to flinch as two of his workmates nearby laughed together. He was just convincing himself that of course they weren't talking about him when he heard-

"Right, David?"

"Hm?"

He looked over to the two other teachers, both of whom where grinning expectantly at him.

"I was saying, the Freshies in my class have started talking about the 'totally cute' librarian. Think you've got a few fans."

He chuckled at the implication while David tried not to openly scowl. He wouldn't be laughing if a teacher was  **actually** sleeping with a Freshman. But perhaps that was why he thought he could laugh - like it was such an impossible idea that it would never happen. David offered up a wiggly smile and a noncommital;

"Girls, right?"

That just had the other teacher snicker harder. David gave her a questioning look and, after she composed herself, she explained.

"Not just the girls! Last time I that Max kid talked during class, I had him stand up and tell the class what he'd been talking about. Turns out he was asking if anyone had made a pass at you - or if, ah ha, or if you'd made a pass at them! Other shit too, but you get the idea. God that was actually kinda funny. Don't blame the class for cracking up. Still, I had to give detention for--"

David tuned her out as they returned to their conversation, excluding him again. He felt his hands shaking around the handle of his lunch bag and he couldn't walk out of there fast enough. Max had been asking things like  **that** ?

He managed to waste the entire first half of lunch out near the football field, nervously nibbling away at his sandwich. Why had Max been asking things like that? What was he trying to prove - or set up? If anyone started to take him seriously, paid attention to him instead of treating it all like a joke...

He had to talk to him.

David methodically swept the school grounds, trying to find where Max might've gone. Distressingly, he didn't seem to be anywhere on the grounds. Not... not anywhere he was allowed to be, anyway.

_ Of course, the Hall. _

He headed to the school hall - a large standalone building next to the football field. He walked around to the far side until he could hear the low sounds of chatter. An open secret at the school - the one place without cameras where the kids came to - usually - smoke. Every once in a while the principal cracked down on it but mostly the teachers were content to let sleeping dogs lie. Better than the kids going off-grounds to smoke, at least.

Seventeen faces snapped up as he rounded the corner. Five immediately bolted around the opposite corner. The rest hovered, sizing him up. Only one teenager didn't look on edge.

"Shit." Max swore, stubbing his cigarette out on the hall's wall.

"Max, I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, fuck, whatever." he waved off the older kids he was slouched near and headed over to meet David.

Together they walked around the corner so as to afford a brief semblance of privacy.

"What the fuck? Now everyone's all freaked and shit."

David wasn't really listening. He was looking around, making sure there was no likely way that this conversation would be overheard.

"Fat chance they'll let me bum a-"

David grabbed him by the shoulders;

"Have you been asking students if I've been- been-" He searched for the word, " **Propositioning** them?"

The teenager had been scowling at him, but the last two words yanked a laugh out.

"Propositioning? What are you, a fucking old timey farmer wife? Holy fucking shit."

"You know what I mean, Max! Why would you ask people that?"

He shrugged and dislodged David's hands;

"I'unno. Curious?"

"Max if you ask things like that people could get suspicious. Allegations like that would doom my career! I'd never be allowed to teach in schools again. Even if nothing came of it, the moment anyone found out about allegations like that-"

"Like what?" Max looked at him, scheming in his eyes.

"Like- Like-" David really wished he wasn't blushing, "You know what like."

"I don't see what's such a big deal," Max countered, defiantly crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side, "It's not like you'd ever be  **suspected** of something like that. Right?"

Max's question was less rhetorical and more just flat out sarcastic.

"It's not like you'd ever get all flustered or get a boner from a  **student** of yours kissing your knee, right?"

"It's not that." David protested.

"Yeah? Then what? Oh, holy shit, what is it 'cause I'm still a year underage? Is that it? Because it's forbidden and illegal? Or are you from one of those states where it's seventeen or eighteen? Am I three years underage to you? Is that why you're all hot-for-student?"

"N-no. It's not- Not because you're just-"

"Then what actual fuck? What's the big deal?"

"This wasn't meant to happen."

"You weren't meant to get a stiffy for a Freshman? Ah, yeah, no fucking shit."

"You were meant to be too old!"

David slapped his palm over his mouth, his eyes blown wide and staring down at Max. He was shivering, vibrating uncontrollably. Max looked up at him, uncomprehending.

"O-kay? Too... Too old? What's younger than me...?" he trailed off, asking himself far more than asking David.

His hand still plastered over his traitorous mouth, he looked around the corner to see if his outburst had attracted any attention. The few chain smokers who had remained where at the other end. No one looked in his direction. He spun back around to Max, still looking at the floor with his brow furrowed tight.

"I didn't mean to say that." David blurted out, just barely letting his hand unstick from his mouth, "Just- just forget that. Please."

"No one's younger than me. Except. Middle schoolers." Max looked up as he posited his theory and David's sunken eyes confirmed it, "Or... primary schoolers?"

He couldn't look the teen in the eye after that soft accusation. He could even bring himself to scold Max for the breathy litany of profanity that he was releasing. David slumped back on the hard wall behind him, feeling a million miles away from himself.

"So... High schoolers are too old for you?"

David nodded, his eyes unfocused and the blood draining from his face. In an equally dead tone, he confessed;

"It was meant to be fine. I'd work at only high schools, where all the students where older than the- the-. The children I was attracted to. Primary school would be too much, the later years would be too much. Middle school would've just been Hell the entire time. But high school was meant to be fine. It was meant to be  **safe** ."

In the distance the sounds of lunchtime continued. People shouting and laughing and hollering. Playing sports, sharing food, making plans, joking about nothing at all. The sounds where muted back here, the dead road behind them echoing silence into a sound louder than the entire school put together.

"And then there was me."

"And then there was you."

The muted silence stretched out between them, neither knowing what to say next. In the end they were both saved from having to decide by the dulled sound of the end-of-period bell going off. They had class.

David took in a deep breath, not looking at Max, and took a step to walk around him.

"H-hey!"

He stopped, just barely with his back to Max. He didn't turn around.

"I'll quit asking. I just. I'll quit it."

David opened his mouth to thank him, but the words balled themselves up and filled his throat so wide that he couldn't squeak them out. He settled for a firm nod instead.

* * *

It was a little known piece of trivia that teachers do not work from nine to three. They arrive earlier than the students and stay later, too. So it was almost four o'clock by the time David finished up marking homework, packed up his things and discovered that it was heavily raining outside. He frowned at the weather before pulling out his umbrella and making a dash to the staff car park.

He hoped the students in detention were all right getting home in this weather. There was a bus stop at the end of the road, at least, so they should be fine even if they'd missed their school bus. Or they'd be fine if they all had umbrellas which... He sighed internally as he thought of Max and his messy backpack that spent half its time unzipped. He wouldn't have an umbrella in there. Gosh, maybe detention was being a bit too strict on him today. Maybe he should've just let him off with a warning. Or a lunch-time detention tomorrow.

He'd lashed out, just a little, today. He could admit that now that he was in the dry of his car, the heater starting to warm up the insides. David had been having a bad day: his thoughts full of miscellaneous middle schoolers and Max somehow always in his sights. He hadn't actually wanted to be thinking about any of that. He'd tried pushing the fantasies away but every time he did they came back ten-fold. Then Max had given him a look, a look that only they knew the real meaning of, and David had just snapped. Put Max and his friends in detention for the misdemeanour.

Surprisingly he actually hadn't been having too bad of a time with Max. Not since his confession. Max was still an absolute delinquent but he seemed to listen to David more than he listened to any of his other teachers. More importantly he didn't offer any more blow jobs, didn't offer sex, didn't spread questionable questions around the school.

Unfortunately there'd been a trade off. They caught each other's eyes and sometimes, just sometimes, they couldn't tear their sight away. A stray look from Max could have David gulping, flushed and fidgeting in his seat. More alarmingly he caught the tail end of Max quickly looking away from him, trying not to be caught staring. Caught the teen sucking on his lower lip, his eyes closed and an expression bordering on lewd on his face. Mostly David was trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about whatever had changed between them.

Because he needed for there to be nothing between them. Nothing but a healthy student-teacher bond. He  **needed** that.

David pulled away from the school, heading up the road, when a flash of lightning outlined a shape in the rain. He squinted through his windscreen wipers and realised with a sinking feeling that he recognised the shape. It has Max, sopping wet, hunch in on himself and walking up the street alone. He clenched his teeth together, umming and erring over what he should do.

In the end he sighed in resignation, his heart panging too hard to do anything other than pull over and wind down the passenger window.

Max stopped, having turning to glare at him under his rain-heavy fringe.

"No umbrella?" David quipped.

Max's glare intensified. David sighed and reached over to open the door.

"Come on. You'll catch your death. I'll drive you home."

Max looked up the road, apparently considering continuing to walk in the heavy rain and then turned and pushed his way into the shotgun seat. He slammed the door shut beside him.

"Sorry. I suppose detention made you miss your bus?"

"Fucking obviously."

"What about your friends? Where are they?"

"Nikki's mum picked them up."

David waited but when no continuation was forthcoming he prompted;

"And you didn't go with them because...?"

"Wrong part of town. Candy's not going to drive forty minutes out of her way just to drop me off."

David nodded, not exactly understanding but accepting it at least.

"I'm dripping on your seats."

"It's the least I can do."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Max grin wickedly at him.

"Giving me special treatment, teach-man?"

The phrasing was too precise. He gulped and tried to ignore the implications.

"I'd do this for any of my students."

"For any of your Freshmen, maybe. Or their little brothers."

David did his best to quash a whine and chose to stay quiet. Thankfully Max didn't pursue that particular topic, instead sticking to giving him navigational instructions. As they pulled up into one of the nicer neighbourhoods in the area, Max pointed out a spot to park. David wasn't sure if it was the time or the distance but in any case the rain had let up to a soft pitter-patter and cast the street in a pretty, almost fairytale-like haze.

"You've a very nice house, Max."

"It's not mine."

"Oh, ah, your pare-"

"No, I mean that one's not mine. It's up the road a bit."

"Oh!" David put a hand to the wheel and the other to the gear, "I can drive you up t-"

"Look a little suspicious, wouldn't it?"

"Hm?" His hand dropped from the gear.

"My teacher's car out the front of my place. Car that belongs to the teacher that made me miss my bus. Just before a rainstorm. People might talk, David. You don't want any  **allegations** now, do you?"

Oh. The haze of mist wasn't like a fairytale. It was the fog of a horror film, of course. David could feel his body tense up - not his muscles but his  _ bones  _ somehow tensing. He dragged his gaze down Max's wet body, the soaked clothes clinging to his frame. He swallowed thickly before looking away.

"No."

Max continued to sit there, beside him, in his car. The space felt cramped, now. He reached out and flicked off the heater, the warmth suddenly too cloying.

"So," David croaked, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at-"

"Walk me to the door?"

He didn't look at Max. Couldn't. If this was a film - some kind of fucked up psychological arthouse film - then this would be the moment when the soundtrack shifted, a warning rise in the melody behind him.

He nodded anyway.

They got out of the car and he followed Max four or five houses up. David kept his head hung, hunching into his sweater, trying to hide himself despite being in plain sight on the empty road. The house Max turned in at was large like the rest of the houses in the neighbourhood was and they had to walk up a few steps just to get to the front door.

Max opened the door, his fingertips holding it open long enough for him to be followed in. So David walked in after him.

"I think my compliment still stands, Max. You have a very nice house." David commented as he toed off his shoes, tucking them beside Max's.

Saying the place was large was an understatement. Max made a noncommital sound, apparently accepting his compliment, and led him further inside. He lingered in the foyer.

"So... Is your mother home? I should probably explain.. Uh um..."

Max looked back at him with a sly twinkle in his acidic eyes.

"Parents both work. Housekeepers don't work today."

He lead them into a lavish lounge room, a large set of couches facing an incredible flat screen television mounted on the wall. Max spun around on his heel to face David, resting his arse on the back of the couch.

"The house is empty. No one's home. Won't be for three hours, minimum. Just us."

He swallowed again, trying to take in all the fine details of the lounge room. But eventually his eyes returned to Max.

Who was giving him a curious expression.

"Max?"

"What's your name?"

"Uh, yo- You know my name? Mr-"

"No I mean your first name. What is it?"

"...David. My name is David."

"Well, David." His name on Max's honey tongue sounded like a seduction, "What are you going to do?"

His eyes raked over Max, how he was splayed out while leaning back against the couch. How his wet clothes stuck to him, his white shirt translucent. He walked forward, drawn forward, feeling like he was acting in a trance. Maybe he was. This all had such a dream-like quality to it.

He hovered just a half step in front of Max, his hands up but unable to bring himself to use them.

"You should get out of your wet clothes. You'll get. Sick."

He flicked his eyes up to look at Max's face and found himself hooked by the intensity in the teen's eyes. God this was... He was heating up, a flush blooming across the bridge of his nose and fading down his neck and chest. His skin was warm everywhere that his limbs met - his thighs pressed together, his upper arms against his torso.

Realising that the older man wasn't going to move, Max reached down for the bottom hem of his shirt himself.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Better get all these wet clothes off."

For a second the dangerous spell of the teen's eyes was broken by him pulling his shirt over his head but by then the damage was done. David looked down at his barrel chest, too skinny to be fat but with too much fat around his hips to actually be skinny. Max dropped his hands to his fly.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Wh-what?"

"Fucking come on, David. Keep up."

"Um. A lot older than you. Thirty-six."

"Holy fucking shit! Seriously?"

David nodded dumbly, his eyes not leaving the sight of Max popping his fly open and tugging his jeans down his thighs, revealing only boxer shorts underneath.

"Wow. Wow, yeah, okay."

His jeans pushed to the side, joining his shirt, Max stood before him in just his underwear and David wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or not.

"So. What now, teach-man? Gonna help me warm up?"

David surged forward, bodily pushing into Max's personal space and pushing an almost tangible vibe of sensuality with him. He hesitated, his hands scant inches from Max's body.

"Is this. Is this okay? Are- Am- Do you want this? Am I making you do this?"

Max hopped up to sit on the back of the couch and reached his legs up to tug David forward. There was a pressure under those boxers, Max's half-hard erection pushing forward against David's own dick. A warm flush emanated from his tawny skin.

"David, shut the fuck up."

He tugged the man down to his level and mashed their lips together and David's last thread of control twanged and snapped.

He grabbed Max around his waist, pulling their groins tight against each other so that he could grind up under Max's cock, pushing his fattening erection against his arsehole and his perineum. Max broke the kiss to toss his head back, a breath gasp dancing out of his lips. David could feel the teen's thighs tighten around his waist, the warm muscle sending pleasant tingles up his sides. He impatiently pulled his shirt out of his pants, pulling it up so he could feel Max's bare skin against his own. Thinking along those lines and feeling his erection starting to rub up against the inside of his zipper, he undid his slacks and let them drop to his ankles. He wanted to feel Max all over him.

The freshman obliged, tightening his legs around David and throwing his arms around his shoulders, his hands scrabbling and clawing at his upper back. David dropped his lips to Max's neck, kissing wetly and nuzzling his teeth into the soft skin. He could feel him shivering under the touch, his hormone doused nerves buzzing with shots of oxytocin. Could hear him swearing softly near his ear, moans unleashing themselves with his breath.

"Oh fuck, David, your cock."

Like he didn't already know that the wet head of his dick was rubbing firmly against Max's arse, pressing hard enough that David's wet spot would surely transfer to Max's own underwear.

"Are yo--!" He had to stop and gasp as David thrusted against him, "You going to fuck me?"

David stuttered his thrusts, stopping abruptly. He tried to blink, the flush filling his face distracting him from thinking.

"I- uhm. I. I shouldn't. Have you ever even?"

"Not with anyone but. Yeah. I've. I've got lube upstairs?"

The thought of Max with some bright coloured dildo slicked with lube pressing up against his hole was enough of an image that David desperately pressed forward into him, instinctively desiring that warmth for him. With great difficulty, he pulled back from Max.

Nodding, he said; "Yeah, go get it."

Max took off upstairs and after a second of blinking at the couch, David followed him. They almost bumped into each other as Max hastily exited what must've been his own bedroom. David grabbed him by the waist and pushed him back inside, giving him a firm shove to bowl him back onto his bed. He ground their pelvises together then reached down to hold their dicks together, giving them both a dual handjob through their underwear.

"Fuck, shit, you're really into this."

"Ah, yeah, Max, I think that was kind of clear by now."

They wriggled out of their underwear, leaving the clothing hanging around their ankles so as to faster push themselves back together. David squirted a bit of lube on his hand to help coat them and take off the edge of the friction so that they didn't tip their frottage into becoming painful. David held them properly in his hand now, stroking them together while they fucked up into his hand.

"Too bad I'm fifteen, right?"

"Wh-" David faltered and stopped his movements, looking up at Max, "What?"

His eyes were ringed with mild panic, which Max seemed to see as he hurried to explain;

"To bad you didn't go for that middle school teaching position. You could've met me back when I was  **ten** ."

David groaned helplessly, burying is face in the crook of Max's neck and rutting his hips forward again.

"Mmm-Max..."

"What, that turn you on, teach-man?"

"Ah-! Mmmmm~!"

"W-wow imagine if you'd met me back then. Getting to molest me when I was just a kid."

"Fu- frick! M-max!"

"Yeah, teacher? What is it, Sir?"

"Fuh-!"

David cut himself off and grasped for the tube of lube on the bed beside them. He squeezed it out onto his fingers and pressed at Max's entrance, judging how relaxed he was, before pushing two fingers in.

The action shut Max up quick-smart, his commentary halting with a choked gasp as he flung his arms around David's neck so as to desperately cling to him. His eyes crossed as David rubbed his fingers around inside of him, the sensitive skin inside having him shivering with pleasure. But he was stubborn and it only took a few minutes for him to regain enough composure to keep going.

"Y-you know, David, I was a pretty fucked up kid. And my parents used to leave me home alone all the time. You probably could've come over here when I was ten. Imagine that. You could- oh, shit, fucking--!"

David had pressed his fingers further inside, rubbing against Max's walls until his fingers caught on something inside him that had Max seeing stars. He rocked back onto the feeling, practically fucking himself onto David's fingers before his desperation caught up with him. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he carefully pushed at David's arm.

His eyes were as wild as a storm when he locked sights with his teacher.

"David, fuck me."

He nodded firmly, gulping at the responsibility but wasting no time in removing his fingers and covering his dick in lube. He pressed carefully against Max's hole, holding his legs back and out of the way and watching, enraptured, as he pressed the head of his cock inside Max's arse. The teen gave a low moan and the sound didn't stop as David remained there, letting Max adjust around his girth. This wasn't the smartest decision, a choice made while drunk with lust, but Max had said he had some experience at least so David could make sure the rest went smoothly.

He slowly, gradually, pushed further in, adding a bit more lube as he went. Halfway in he felt secure enough to lean back down to Max and start thrusting with just his hips. Too much of his cock was buried inside of Max for him to slip out now. Even if there was a rather incredible pressure pushing in on him from all sides and even if he had been overzealous with the lube.

Soon the air between them was filled with their hot, heavy pants and Max's desperate and keening moans. Their bodies shuddered as one, though the impulse only originated from one of them, and Max pulled himself up to David's ear;

"Almost as good as fucking my ten-year-old arse, right? Not r-really tight enough, though. Hey what about..?"

David's eyes flew open as Max clenched down around him. The teen bucked his hips and he tried to thrust forward again into the increased tightness of Max's rear.

"That feel better? More like h-how tight a ten-year-o-o-old would be?"

David groaned deeply, pushing his face down into Max's neck.

"Well teach? Y-you gonna come in my ten-year-old arse or-or-or what?"

"Fuh-uh-uhck! Max~!"

"Oooooo~" Max tried to intone but ended up breathlessly giggling instead, "You swor-swore."

"God you would've been such a cute middle schooler."

"Yeah? I'll g-give you some. Some of my kid photos. Yo-you can jerk off-ff-ff on the-them - oh jesus fucking christ, David!  **Fuck!** "

David felt Max shake and shudder, his mouth open as his arse tightened and his hips stuttered up into his stomach until he could feel the spatter of liquid coming from his hard cock. He continued to thrust, the teenage orgasm turning him on almost as much as the fantasy that Max had been weaving for him. Meeting Max when he was ten... Being his teacher, getting to spend all of middle school together. Ten-year-old Max inviting him back to this big empty house and teaching him how sex worked. Pushing inside him for the first time, for the first time ever--!

David gasped, a drop of drool falling out of his mouth and onto Max's flushed and sweating face. He pushed forward, pushing a delighted sound out of the blissed-out Max as he pushed deeper inside. He could feel the familiar shudders and tingles up his cock, feeling it overtake him until he was spilling cum into the teen's arse, filling him up.

They lay there together, catching their breath and coming down from their respective highs, for a time.

Then David murmured a warning and gently pulled out of Max, letting his cum drip down Max's rear, fouling his sheets. They lay next to each other, waiting for the other to speak.

David was the one to break the truce.

"Was.. Are you okay? Was that good?"

"Wa... Dude, that was fucking incredible! Holy fucking shit we have to do that again sometime!"

"You didn't feel pressured or..?"

"David." Max rolled onto his side, "Quit. Worrying. It happened. I'm cool with it. Now you need to be."

David's sad, worried eyes searched Max's but found no lies or resistance or deception. Nervously, he smiled. Max rolled his eyes back in a good-natured manner.

"Doesn't mean you can get all sappy with me." his eyes flicked away for a second, "You should probably go. My parents still won't be home for a while but..."

David was back to being serious business; "Yeah, I understand. Better safe than sorry!"

He stood, stretching slightly and locating his underwear to slip back on. The rest of his clothes where downstairs, he remembered.

"So I'll... See you tomorrow, then."

"Sure will, teach-man. Not like I'm gonna ditch when I've got class with  **you** ."

David saw the smirk that Max gave him all the way home.


End file.
